Hellfire Club
The Hellfire Club was a mutant terrorist group whose aim was mutant supremacy. Led by Sebastian Shaw, the team consisted of five members. Biography ''X-Men: First Class Emma Frost lured Colonel Hendry to meet Sebastian Shaw as they planned. Shaw wanted the missiles to be in Turkey and wanted Hendry to put them in Turkey as they were too close to the Soviet Union. When he refused, Riptide showed off his powers as did Emma. Azazel then came to teleport Hendry back which is 10 miles away. Not knowing that a CIA agent named Moira MacTaggert was watching, she warned her superior, the director of CIA John McCone, and that Hendry was there. He did not believe her because Hendry was in the office with him. Shaw asked Hendry to join him once again asking if he told anyone. He said he didn't and Emma had to make sure to tell Shaw. Shaw said that everything was okay then and walked over to him. Hendry pulled out a grenade that he threatened to pull if not let out free. Shaw then took the grenade and pulled it and absorbed the energy and explaining his mutation. He killed him with it. Shaw, Emma and Riptide were sitting on the boat still after Hendry's death. Erik Lehnsherr came and threw a knife at Shaw. Emma caught it and got him off the boat. CIA agents then came and Riptide took them out with his powers. Professor X, Moira MacTaggert and The Man in Black went inside until Charles felt that another mutant was out there. Erik got the anchor and destroyed the boat, hoping to kill Shaw. Emma and Shaw ran down to Shaw's submarine. Erik tried to get it but couldn't. Emma and Shaw were watching the President on T.V. and Emma said to Shaw, "If that telepath gets in your head, he won't be as much fun as me." Shaw got out a helmet built by the Russians. Emma couldn't read his mind and ended up getting him ice. Emma was sent to Russia to replace Shaw to meet the Soviet Ambassador. She took her clothes off leaving underwear on and made him believe that they were actually 'playing'. Emma was caught by Charles and Erik and was taken to CIA headquarters. Azazel, Riptide and Shaw went to recruit the X-Men to join them but got only Angel Salvadore. Darwin said he will but lost his life after Shaw absorbed the power from Havok. Shaw went to meet one of Russia's commanders. He went on the phone and Azazel, Riptide and Angel Salvadore teleported in front of him and he made the agreement. The four of them faced the X-Men and all joined the Brotherhood of Mutants when Shaw died. Former Members Trivia *This is the first live-action incarnation of the Hellfire Club. The second incarnation appeared on the ''The Gifted. *Lauren Shuler Donner was the one to suggest the Hellfire Club as villains for X-Men: First Class. *Concept artist Phil Boutte shared unused character designs for members of the Hellfire Club, revealing that there were plans to include them in X-Men: Dark Phoenix in some capacity. Boutte worked with costume designer Daniel Orlandi to create the concept art depicting Emma Frost, Harry Leland, Freidrich Von Roehm, Andrea von Strucker and Andreas von Strucker (aka The Twins), Shinobi Shaw, and the Red Lotus Gang.Dark Phoenix Concept Art Debuts X-Men Nemeses, The Hellfire Club Gallery ''X-Men: First Class Promotional Hellfire Club 02.jpg Hellfire Club 06.jpg Hellfire Club 05.jpg Hellfire Club.jpg Hellfire Club promo.jpg Screenshots EmmaShawAzazel.jpg XMFC0740.jpg 800px-Firstclass42-1-.jpg Hellfire Club 222.jpg Hellfire Club 111.jpg Hellfire Club 123.jpg Hellfire Club 03.jpg HellfireClub3.jpg X-Men: Dark Phoenix'' Concept Art XMDP Harry Leland Concept Art.jpg|Harry Leland XMDP Friedrich von Roehm Concept Art 1.jpg|Friedrich von Roehm v1 XMDP Friedrich von Roehm Concept Art 2.jpg|Friedrich von Roehm v2 XMDP Von Strucker Twins Concept Art 1.jpg|Von Strucker Twins v1 XMDP Von Strucker Twins Concept Art 2.jpg|Von Strucker Twins v2 XMDP Shinobi Shaw Concept Art 1.jpg|Shinobi Shaw v1 XMDP Shinobi Shaw Concept Art 2.jpg|Shinobi Shaw v2 XMDP Emma Frost Concept Art 1.jpg|Emma Frost v1 XMDP Emma Frost Concept Art 2.jpg|Emma Frost v2 XMDP Red Lotus Gang Concept Art.jpg|Red Lotus Gang References External Links * * Category:X-Men: First Class characters Category:Disbanded Teams Category:Anti-Human * Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Cameo